Bitwa przestrzenna
| Miejsce = | Przyczyny = * Odłączenie panelu generującego prąd przewodowy. * Wysadzenie . | Skutki = Zniszczenie krążownika | Wynik = Wygrana | Poprzednia = | Następna = | Strona #1 = Nowa Republika | Strona #2 = Mniejszość Galaktyczna | Dowódcy #1 = * Grewpsha * | Dowódcy #2 = * Wiceprezes Upel Newtareg * Prewt | Armia #1 = Eskadra Wróbli | Armia #2 = Neimoidianie | Siły #1 = | Siły #2 = | Ofiary #1 = Phox | Ofiary #2 = * Wiceprezes Upel Newtareg * Admirał Prewt | Straty #1 = 6 | Straty #2 = Neimoidiański krążownik | Straty cywilne = | Pojawienia = Twin Story }} Bitwa przestrzenna była bitwą stoczoną w w ramach wojny neimoidiańskiej pomiędzy pod przywództwem Grewpshy i marszałek a Mniejszością Galaktyczną pod przywództwem wiceprezesa Upela Newtarega i Prewta. Bezpośrednią przyczyną potyczki było wysadzenie . W czasie starcia śmierć ponieśli zarówno Prewt i Newtareg, jak i przywódca Eskadry Wróbli, Phox. Mniejszość Galaktyczna straciła tym samym wiceprezesa i de facto zakończyła isnienie. Przyczyny W ramach wojny zabił Uahoo, a ekipa dowodzona przez Lanevera Villechama z sukcesem wyłączyła prąd bezprzewodowy, dezaktywując całą armię Mniejszości Galaktycznej na . Przebieg Admirał Prewt wsiadł do swojego okrętu i poleciał w okolice Naboo. Kiedy dokował na znajdującym się ponad jej powierzchnią krążowniku, udał się na mostek, gdzie przebywał Upel Newtareg, wiceprezes Mniejszości Galaktycznej. Stał on wtedy z dłońmi splecionymi na plecach, odczuwając potrzebę dominacji nad innymi. Gdy tylne drzwi pomieszczenia otwarły się i wszedł admirał Prewt, w ręku niósł jakiś przekaz. Podszedł bliżej wiceprezesa, a ten, zupełnie obojętny, obrócił się w jego stronę i zapytał, czy są jakieś nowe wieści. Krępy oficer kiwnął głową, że tak, gdyż wszystkie droidy zaczęły się wyłączać, co mogło wskazywać na odcięcie głównego źródła bezprzewodowej elektryczności na Naboo. Upel krzyknął wtedy głośne „Ha!” i ponownie spoglądając na planetę, oznajmił, że mówił Broasce, że bezprzewodowa armia to niedobry pomysł. Następnie zapytał Prewta, jak na to wszystko zapatrywałby się Uahoo. Admirał poinformował natomiast, że nie było z nim kontaktu. Nadal nie patrząc na swojego rozmówcę, Newtareg uznał, że Uahoo nie stanął na wysokości zadania, które sam na siebie wziął. Wtedy rozkazał przygotowanie się do doszczętnego ostrzelania miasta Theed. To zmartwiło Prewta, który wyznał, że przebywało tam wielu cywilów. Wychodzący już wtedy wiceprezes zatrzymał się i ironicznie zapytał, czy nie wyraził się jasno. Kiedy wyszedł, admirał popatrzył na oficerów dookoła. Kiedy jeden z nich zapytał, czy wykonać usłyszany przed chwilą rozkaz, Prewt zawahał się. Ostatecznie jednak, jąkając się, powiedział, że tak, ale żeby strzelać w stronę Otoh Gunga zamiast w stronę samego Theed. Niebawem po całym okręcie wybrzmiał jasny komunikat: wystrzał. Główne działo naładowało się i po chwili wystrzeliło wiązkę w stronę Otoh Gunga. Przy zderzeniu się w powierzchnią niemalże błyskawicznie w niebo uniósł się wielki ogień, rozświetlając przy tym otoczenie, a po chwili unosząc się w górę razem z jego resztkami. Mniej więcej wtenczas nadświetlną opuścił noworepublikański okręt Skawa z kanclerz Grewpshą na pokładzie. Kobieta rozkazała pułkownikowi Phoksowi atak, zatem w efekcie sześć opuściło pokład krążownika celem ataku na okręt wroga. thumb|right|200px|Poświęcenie [[Phox|Phoksa ocaliło życie wielu cywili i zagwarantowało wygraną Republiki.]] Niemalże równocześnie ze zderzeniem się wiązki z powierzchnią planety na miejscu wstawił się krążownik Skawa, na mostku którego stała Grewpsha, po jej lewej stronie – wiceadmirał Holdo, a po prawej – Thanlis Depallo. Kanclerz wydała jaśnie wybrzmiewający komunikat, zwracając się do pułkownika Phoksa z rozkazem natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia ataku. Kobieta argumentowała to tym, iż nie można pozwolić, aby ten sam los co Otoh Gugngę czekał także stolicę w Theed. Phox potwierdził otrzymanie komendy z pokładu swojego V-winga i po chwili razem z pięcioma innymi myśliwcami opuścił pokład krążownika, udając się bezpośrednio w stronę Neimoidiańskiego niszczyciela. Tymczasem na mostek okrętu Mniejszości wrócił Upel Newtareg, trzymając w ręku biały kubek z ciepłą kawą. Kiedy podszedł do szyby, spojrzał w dół uradowany i pochwalił admirała Prewta za świetną robotę, niepomny, iż w rzeczywistości ostrzelano Otoh Gungę. W efekcie admirał przemilczał tę pochwałę i w duchu modlił się do swoich bogów, aby to się nie wydało. Odezwał się jednak po chwili i podziękował, prosząc także o spojrzenie za okno i tym samym informując o ataku V-wingów. Upen Newtareg zrobił, jak go poproszono, niemniej przyznał, że wątpi, jakoby miały one stanowić poważne zagrożenie, przez co rozkazał, aby zorganizować atak droidów-sępów. Na te słowa Prewt powiedział, że skoro wszystkie roboty zostały dezaktywowane, nie ma takiej możliwości. W efekcie lekko zdezorientowany Upel próbował opracować plan B. Ostatecznie poprosił rozkazać oficerom udanie się do wieżyczek i strzelaniem stamtąd, po czym zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Prewta, by wykonać jeszcze jeden strzał w stronę miasta, tak dla pewności. Niebawem jednak wszystkie myśliwce zostały zestrzelone, a głosy dwóch pilotów Phox usłyszał ze swojego komunikatora. Gdy zwolnił, jasne stało się, że osłony krążownika były nie do przejścia zarówno przez myśliwce – z których pozostał tylko ten dowodzony przez Phoksa — jak i samą Skawę, Grewpsha zwróciła się do pułkownika poprzez komunikator. Powiedziała mu, żeby wracał, gdyż i tak się nie przedostanie z tej racji, iż stracili już wszystkich oprócz niego. Phox jednak miał dalece inny plan. Spojrzał na lufę po raz kolejny wymierzoną w stronę planety i powiedział, że nie pozwoli na tyle ofiar w ludziach. Na słowa kanclerz, aby wracał, gdyż nic nie wskóra, odłączył nawigację, po czym – adresując swe słowa do kanclerz i stojącej obok niej marszałek Holdo – oznajmił, że był to dla niego zaszczyt służyć z nimi. Wtedy pułkownik odłączył także i komunikator. Nakierował się na lufę, wyłączył nawigator i począł wyznaczać korytarz nadprzestrzenny. Ostatecznie zamknął oczy, a po chwili jego niewielki myśliwiec z prędkością światła zderzył się z lufą krążownika Mniejszości, tym samym poświęcając swoje życie. Stojący na mostku Upel Newtareg nawet nie miał siły uciekać. Widząc zmierzający ku niemu płomień, nadal trzymał biały kubek kawy, lekko zdziwiony. Zupełnie inaczej zachował się Prewt. Pulchny admirał odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać w kierunku grodzi, jednak z powodu swej wrodzonej niezdarności upadł niezdarnie na posadzkę. Gdy oparł się na lewym łokciu, zaczęło robić mu się coraz cieplej, również pod metalowymi goglami zasłaniającymi oczy, jak gdyby zaczęły się one topić. Ostatkiem sił popatrzył w stronę szyby, gdzie ujrzał plecy wiceprezesa Newtaga. Po chwili zniknęły one we wszechobecnym świetle ognia, podobnie jak on sam chwilę później. Skutki Na mostku Skawy tymczasem Grewpsha zdjęła ręce z pleców. Bezradnie popatrzyła na wybuch i towarzyszącą mu przez pierwsze sekundy ciszę. Po chwili ponownie położyła swe dłonie na plecach i wyprostowała się, nieznacznie uśmiechając. Obróciła się swoje prawo i zerknęła na wiceadmirał Holdo, aby pochwalić odwagę i oddanie rudowąsatego mężczyzny. Różowowłosa kobieta przyznała polityk rację, dodatkowo zwracając uwagę na świetnie wykonany manewr, który – jak wyszło na jaw niebawem – kosztował Mniejszość Galaktyczną jej ostatni okręt, na pokładzie którego zginęli i Prewt, i Newtareg. Pojawienia * * Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Twin Story/Wydarzenia